Mine!
by Daejaeya
Summary: "I'll make you mine. And all yours is mine too. Forever, baby.." Bisikkan Daehyun terdengar possesif di telinga Youngjae. Namja cantik itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan setelah mendengar pernyataan Daehyun. Rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Menghindar dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Daehyun x Youngjae DAEJAE (slight BANGJAE)


**Mine!**

**Cast : Yoo Youngjae – Jung Daehyun – Bang Yongguk**

**Disclaimer : This stroy is mine. And all cast belong to God.**

Nb: Holla Im new here! Sebenerya gak baru-baru juga sih. Dulu pernah ngepublish FF HaeHyuk di sini dan itu udah lamaaa banget sampe aku lupa uname aku apa xD And now Im starting to writing again~ setelah lama gak bikin FF akhirnya usaha banget biar ngasilin FF lagi~ Dan ini FF BAP pertamaku dengan pairing utama sih DAEJAE.. ya sekian dulu happy reading all~

**RnR please?**  
-

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Hari yang aku tidak pernah inginkan terjadi tapi nyatanya hari ini datang dan membuka kedua mataku untuk melihat kenyataan di depan. Aku belum siap untuk semua hal ini. Ah bukan, bukan karena aku tidak siap untuk menikah. Aku bahkan mendambakan hal sakral ini jauh saat aku masih kecil. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku benci pernikahan. Aku benci paksaan. Aku benci perintah. Dan hal yang paling aku benci adalah menikah dengan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mengandalkan seluruh harta keluarga nya hanya untuk mendapatkanku. Memaksaku untuk dapat menikah dengannya. Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menentang kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sudah cukup tua untukku tinggalkan sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka terus-menerus dikejar oleh rentenir penagih hutang itu. Terlebih lagi Jung Daehyun tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkanku pergi.

Aku memandang pantulan tubuhku di cermin besar di hadapanku. Sosok di depan ku benar-benar cantik, tapi matanya tidak akan pernah berbohong seberapa beratnya ia melakukan semua ini. Seberapa sakit hatinya meninggalkan orang terkasih nya hanya demi pernikahan konyol ini. Ku rasakan dadaku mencelos sakit, luka ini kembali menganga tat kala pandanganku menangkap sesosok bayangan lelaki di pantulan cermin. Aku tidak akan pernah salah mengenali sosok itu. Itu Bang Yongguk. Mantan kekasihku.

"Jae.. Ini aku.." Bayangan itu berbicara menyebutkan namaku dengan sangat lembut, membuatku merasakan beribu jarum menusuk jantungku. Ah ku rasa aku sudah gila.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ini benar-benar aku Youngjae-ya.." Ia membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Ternyata dia benar Bang Yongguk. Aku tersenyum miris menatapnya sembari menghambur pelukan.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta kita, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menolak... Maafkan aku.." Air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku, terserah, aku tidak perduli dengan dandananku kini. Yongguk membelai rambutku, aku tahu saat ini dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Youngjae.. Itu keputusanmu..Kau berhak memilih sesuai yang kau inginkan.."

"Tapi ini bukan keinginanku! Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan pernah mau menginginkan menikah dengan Daehyun. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Bang Yongguk!" Ucapku tegas. Ku lepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Yongguk yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum putus asanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat. Dia kembali menatapku.

"Berhentilah Jae mencintaiku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa terus mencintaiku terlebih ragamu bersama Daehyun." Yongguk mencengkram erat kedua bahuku, manik matanya yang tajam menusuk dalam ke retina milikku. Aku tidak pernah tahu Yongguk akan menjadi sedingin ini kepadaku.

"Permintaan bodoh! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu sampai kapanpun itu. Bahkan saat Daehyun mampu menguasai seluruh tubuhku, terkecuali hatiku. Dia tidak akan bisa."

"Jangan naif Jae.. Kau tahu percaya dirimu ini akan membunuhmu. Kau akan jatuh padanya cepat atau lambat.." Raut muka Yongguk berubah datar, sekali lagi aku tidak pernah melihat raut seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak akan. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku ini." Ucapku menantangnya, dia harus tahu aku mencintainya sebanyak apapun itu. Dan aku akan mengorbankan seluruhnya demi mempertahankan perasaanku ini.

"Arraseo.. Ku pegang janjimu. Kau tahu? Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu." Ucap Yongguk pada akhirnya. Aku mengangguk mantab.

PRANG!

Aku terkejut begitu juga Yongguk. Kami sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kaca disudut sana, sekelebat banyangan tampak melewati jendela dan hilang entah kemana. Jantungku mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Pikiranku bertanya-tanya bayangan siapa itu. Sedetik kemudian aku dan Yongguk saling memandang, dia tersenyum samar.

"Sepertinya ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan kita. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Youngjae. Saranghae.." ucapnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin membiarkan dia pergi. Rasanya aku ingin menariknya kembali dan menyuruhnya berdiri di altar sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa, nyatanya aku hanya bisa memandang punggung nyaman itu yang kian menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

KRIET

"Hey sudah siap?" kepala Appa menyembul di cela-cela daun pintu yang terbuka. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Ku hampiri lelaki paruh baya itu dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas aku sudah siap untuk menemui Jung Daehyun di altar.

Appa menuntun ku memasukki gereja. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ku hembuskan nafas beratku. Sungguh ini adalah hal tersulit bagiku. Ku edarkan pandangan pada seluruh tamu, namun nihil aku tidak menemukan Yongguk. Lagi-lagi hatiku terasa perih mengingatnya. Tapi aku tidak boleh lemah, aku tahu setelah ini aku dapat kembali bersama Yongguk. Ini hanya sementara kan? It's okay..

Jarakku hanya tinggal dua meter lagi sampai ke tempat Daehyun berada. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan takjub. Baru tahu aku secantik ini eoh? Aku hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun mendadak mataku menangkap tangan kanannya yang sedikit memar? Ada apa dengan tangannya? Tuan Muda Jung baru selesai berkelahi kah? Aku terkekeh dalam diam, namun entah mengapa itu benar-benar mengusikku. Terakhir semalam aku tidak melihat memar itu, tapi pagi ini? Ah terserah.. Untuk apa aku peduli toh apakah itu penting?

"Cantik.."

Ucapan itu terdengar seperti bisikan yang menarikku ke alam nyata. Ah ternyata aku sudah sampai di hadapan Jung Daehyun. Ku lihat dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tapi itu benar-benar memuakkan. Aku tidak suka senyum itu.

Author's POV

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya saat mengetahui pintu gereja telah dibuka. Memperlihatkan seorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Daehyun benar-benar terkesima melihat Youngjae. Dia begitu cantik dengan kulit putih bening nan halus itu. Wajahnya manis dengan lekukkan senyum tipis yang terukir indah di sudut bibirnya. Bibir tipis yang dipoles dengan sentuhan rona merah mampu membuat imaginasi Daehyun hidup.

Lelaki tampan itu meneguk salivanya dengan susah, matanya tidak bisa berkedip memandang Youngjae. Tapi Daehyun sadar jika Youngjae tidak sedang melihatnya juga. Youngjae malah terfokus pada tangan kanannya yang memar. Daehyun berdecak dalam hati. Ia sedikit menutupi tangannya itu dari pandangan Youngjae. Padahal asal Youngjae tahu tangan Daehyun memar karena perbuatan bodohnya yang tanpa sengaja meninju kaca jendela. Daehyun kesal dengan Youngjae yang masih saja berhubungan dengan Yongguk. Daehyun tidak suka itu.

Youngjae sampai di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Daehyun menggumam pelan, "Cantik.." tapi kelihatannya Youngjae tidak tertarik dengan pujian itu.

Mereka berdua sudah berkumpul dan sang Pastur akan memulai kegiatan sakral itu. Pemberkatan itu berlangsung cepat.

Daehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Youngjae yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Semakin dekat hingga menghabiskan jarak diantara mereka. Youngjae telah bersiap menutup matanya, namun Daehyun tak kunjung bereaksi.

"I'll make you mine. And all yours is mine too. Forever, baby.." Bisikkan Daehyun terdengar possesif di telinga Youngjae. Namja cantik itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan setelah mendengar pernyataan Daehyun. Rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin. Menghindar dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Sebelum ia bisa lari, Daehyun telah lebih dulu meraup bibirnya dengan bibir tebal milik lelaki tampan itu. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan lama hingga membuatnya kehabisan oksigen. Youngjae tidak yakin apakah ia bisa bebas dari Jung Daehyun setelah hari ini.

END?

* * *

Review please ^^

Thankyou ^^


End file.
